LIW Offense Episode 11
Attendance: 40,000 Commentary: Tony Mezza, Christian Martinez & Switchblade Results * Backstage, the undisputed champion Anthony Guzman enters the arena with fans cheering for him and fellow members of the locker room high-fiving him and shaking his hand. * Pearce Drayton comes down to the ring and trash talks Justin Shield. He says that Shield's win against him at Slam Nation IV was a fluke. Shield then comes out and tells him it's over. Shield says that he's moved on and he's not going to keep arguing with Drayton. Suddenly, Nick Nightmare rushes out and hits Shield in the back with a steel chair! The two then beat down on Shield. Nightmare and Drayton then shake hands and announce that they are now a tag team. No Expectations then rush to the ring and chase Nightmare and Drayton away. Razor Ryan says that he couldn't watch his little brother get beat down. Shield says that they didn't need to help him, and pushes Razor Ryan and Chris Moth away. * Video package for James J. West and Anthony Guzman making a special announcement later tonight. * The Freshman ("J-Unit" Justin Banks & Zack Sacrifice) def. The Assholes (Dennis Grant & Sean Albright) (w/ Seth Lunden) * Backstage, Barakuda approaches Jimmy Breaks. He thanks him for fighting him at Slam Nation IV and says that he is an LIW legend. But, Barakuda says that he is better in every way. Barakuda then grabs Breaks and slams him through an office window. *Rob The 4th © def. Tye Kwandoe via DQ to retain the LIW Cruiserweight Championship after The Prodigy comes down to the ring and attacks him. (After the match, The Prodigy grabs a mic and says that he's not done with Rob The 4th and the cruiserweight division yet.) *Backstage, Adonis Morado cuts a promo. He says that "Flashback" Freddie Funk cost him the Chad Vlad Memorial Battle Royal at Slam Nation IV when he eliminated him. He says that later tonight, he's going to beat Funk and put him in his place. *Video package for a new small-time wrestling promotion called Shockwave Wrestling! It is owned by D-Lion, and will have it's first event very soon! *"The Goddess" Amriel comes down to the ring in a robe and says that she is now able to show her true colors. She says that when she first came to the main roster, she was in Cassandra Hawk's shadow. Now that she is on her own, she says that she is a supermodel. She takes her robe off, and reveals that she's wearing a bikini. Several cameramen then rush to the ring and take photos of her posing for them. Cassandra Hawk then comes down to the ring and beats her up. Hawk says that supermodels don't belong in the sport of professional wrestling. *Twerk Squad (Tiana Ford & Malibu Miranda) def. Royal Queens (Natasha Nottingham & Beverly) *Backstage, Ivan The Baller is interviewed. He says that he has been wrestling for years, and he is going to show the world that he is a baller, and he will win all the gold. *Adonis Morado vs "Flashback" Freddie Funk results in a Double Count Out (The two wrestle back and forth, and end up brawling outside past the 10 count.) *James J. West and the undisputed champion Anthony Guzman come down to the ring. West says that there is no purpose in having two world championships, and he discussed this with Guzman. The two announce that the LIW Heavyweight Championship will be retired, and the LIW Hammerhead Championship will be the sole main championship. TJ Walker then comes out and cuts the two off. He says that he hasn't got his rematch yet, and he wants to hold both titles. "Lucky" Stone Chambers then comes out and cuts him off and says that he won the Chad Vlad Memorial Battle Royal at Slam Nation IV, which grants him a shot at the hammerhead title. West thinks for a moment, then says that at the next PPV event, Anthony Guzman will defend his hammerhead championship against TJ Walker and "Lucky" Stone Chambers in a Triple Threat match!